Fate Brought Us Together
by TFP-Skyblazer
Summary: Legend tells of a powerful stone that has the ability to cause havoc or bring peace. Megatron wants it. Only someone stands in his way. Silverlight; princess of Parricida and daughter of Starscream. Megatron wants his plan to go unnoticed until the last second, this is where Nightblast, his third son, comes into the picture.
1. Epilogue

**I hope you guys really like this story! It's a Transformers: Prime AU. Megatron, Predaking, Optimus and Starscream have kingdoms; Optimus the north, Predaking the south, Megatron the west and Starscream the east.**

**The idea popped into my head one day and I decided to write a story. This has two canonXoc couples, don't like don't read. It also has a ocXoc couple, which the story is about.. :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The halls seemed to go on forever before they wrapped around a large wooden door. They opened as a young boy entered, his face showing only one expression; worry. His father called him for something important, something only he could do. That's what worried him. The eldest was always called first, no matter what the situation; but apparently this was different.<p>

Large tapestries hung at the end of the room, above two stained thrones. There sat his father and mother, talking to each other until they saw him approach.  
>"Ah, Nightblast... " The king smiled slightly while his wife grasped his hand.<p>

"Lord Megatron... " The boy replied and bowed.

"Mmm... I have a task for you... " Megatron stood and came down to him. "This is something your brother cannot do and, thus, you are my only choice.. " Nightblast looked at his mother, his brows furrowed in thought. "Starfall... What's this about... ?"

The female sighed. "There's this stone... It has great power. But Lord Starscream has it with him in Parricida... "  
>""We want you to get it... " Megatron finished while he made his way back to his seat.<p>

Nightblast smirked. "Seems easy enough... "

"There's more... " Starfall raised her hand for quiet before standing up. "The stone is kept by Silverlight, princess of the east kingdom. She wears it on her neck and doesn't take it off... " She explained.

Nightblast sighed, starting to understand what they wanted him to do as he rubbed his temple. "And you want me to get close to her... " Primus, the things he goes through.

The king held a smirk on his face while her returned to his seat. "Yes... " He leaned on the arm of his throne. "You leave in three days... " Megatron waved his hand in dismissal before looking back to his wife.

The boy bowed slightly before turning and walking back out. When he was out of earshot, he let out a string of curses, hoping the Primus would send bad luck upon his father in some form or fashion.


	2. Another?

The journey was slow and painstaking, it would certainly take more than a few days before he saw any signs of the capitol, Ventus.

Nightblast halted his horse and stared off into the never ending grass plain, brushing his locks of sandy hair away from his red eyes. He dismounted, patted his horse's neck and pulled bread out of his saddle bag then sat down. While chewing, he thought over how he would snatch the stone away from the little princess of Paricida.

He could stab her and take it off of her corpse. No, that would be to risky. Maybe a poisoning... ? He could slip something into her drink to where they would think it was the food. No, he didn't bring anything like that with him. And any trading for a substance like that could, and would, be traced back to him.

The boy sighed and ripped off another bite of bread; things just weren't going his way.

* * *

><p>A young woman stood on a small balcony and watched as the sun set beyond the forest, painting the clouds in soft pinks, oranges and yellows. Birds twittered their songs, flying to and fro while they fed their young.<p>

"Mi' lady Silverlight... " A voice came from the door to her room.

She turned to face her room, her long yellow hair turning into a sheet gold. "Yes... ?" She walked back inside.

"Another is waiting... "

* * *

><p>Silverlight quickly stepped down the stretch of stairs, picking up her red train while her long braid flew behind her.<p>

I wonder what he's like...

Once she reached the set that led to the main entrance, she stopped and slowly gained her composure. "Bring him in... " The girl let her hands slowly fall to her side and gracefully started down the last stair case.

Nightblast entered, brushing the hair from his face before looking up at the princess. He doesn't like to admit it, but she did have a nice complexion; her hair framed her face and made her eyes glow, and the dress she chose showed off her dainty figure.

"And you are... ?" The girl asked when she reached the last step, her hand resting on the banister.

"Nightblast of Saevus... " He bowed slightly as she walked up to him and did a curtsy. "A pleasure, Nightblast of the West... I'm Silverlight... " She smiled sweetly before offering her hand. Nightblast took it gently and followed as she led him up the stairs.

"You must be tired after your journey... " Silverlight led him through a darkened hallway. "The servants will take your horse to the stables and bring your bags later... " She explained and opened a large wooden door. "Your room... "

The bed chamber was well furnished, a large bed sat at the end of the room with two huge windows on either side with matching velvet curtains. A writing desk was opposite of the bed and looked hand carved out of a very expensive wood. The bathing room was no exception either; large stone tub with four large pitchers on each corner and vines grew on the wall the bath rested on, little buds present on the green plant.

"Kind of lavish... " Even though Nightblast was born royalty, he preferred a simple life, living alone and on the move. Just looking at the room made his head spin.

Silverlight sighed. "Yes, father wants it to be like this and wants only the finest for my mother... " She strode back into the bedroom. "The servants will bring you clothes... " She said while she made her way to the door. "I hope you find everything comfortable... " And with that she left.

The boy sat down on the chair positioned in front of the desk and sighed, rubbing his temple with his thumb and index finger.

What has he gotten himself into?


End file.
